


The Tiger's Den

by blingblingis



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 Love Ballad | Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game), 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: Takeda Shingen is a busy man. Which is to be expected, attempting to unify Japan isn’t exactly easy, and you definitely don’t get to have days off. Even still, everyone needs a break every now and then, and the Tiger of Kai is no exception.(MC is named after what my MC's name was when I wrote this.)





	The Tiger's Den

As his lover Sayuri shares his bed with him at night, but even then all he does is kiss her and then renew his precious mark on her. It feels almost as it had before she went to bed with him as a proper lover. Only worse, because now that her body knows his own so intimately it craves his touch; which it is not given, at least not in the way she wants, leaving her frustrated to no end. And perhaps that frustration has emboldened her, feet leading her to the familiar chambers as her mind tries to rationalize what she’s about to say or do. She’s only going to talk to him to try to make him take a much needed break.

Right, it’s definitely definitely not because she misses him…or his touch.

“Lord Shingen, I’ve brought your tea.” She calls to announce herself.

“Come in.” He says though his voice sounds far away, distracted. Sure enough, when she enters she’s greeted by him reading letters behind his desk with narrowed eyes as if whatever is on the paper has personally offended him. She approaches and places the tray beside him.

Now that she’s actually in his presence it’s harder to do what she came here to do. Pursing her lips and debating what she should say, if anything, she pours the tea. Before she can say anything however Lord Shingen sighs and puts down the letter he’s been reading. “Alright, let’s have it.”

“Milord?” She asks, startled from her thoughts. He gives her an amused look and rests his chin on his open palm, waiting for her to answer. Realizing he won’t say anything until she speaks her mind, she takes a deep steadying breath. “You’ve been working too hard lately.” It all comes out in a rush, and even though she knows she should elaborate she can’t seem to find the words to explain herself.

She wasn’t sure what she had expected. A vague excuse, a simple ‘I’m fine’, or to be told it wasn’t her place to chide him. After all she was just his lover, not his wife. Instead her outburst is met with a laugh. “I suppose you’re right, but it’s not like I have much of a choice. With the snows coming and that Oda kid trying to encroach on my lands I have to stay on top of things. Though I can think of something else I’d rather be on top of…” he trails off, giving her a small smirk. Her cheeks burn red, but before she can even reply he continues with a sigh, “But I can’t justify taking a break, not when everyone else is working just as hard.” He frowns, returning to the letters on his desk.

She frowns too, though hers is directed at his clear dismissal of the conversation. She’s not sure what possesses her to do what she does next. Perhaps it’s because she’s finally gotten more comfortable being alone with him. Perhaps it’s because he can be as stubborn as a mule. Perhaps it’s due to her frustration at being flirted with, getting her hopes up, and then being shut down. Whatever the cause, she steels herself for a scolding and plucks the letter from his hands. “Wha…Sayuri, I don’t have time for this,” His voice taking on a disapproving tone as he moves to reclaim the letter from her.

Her frown deepens as she shifts the letter behind her back, out of his reach. “Then make time.” Her retort sounds more irritated and petulant than she meant it to, but it seems to work.

He folds his arms across his chest with a huff and narrows his eyes at her. “Fine. What do you suggest then?” And there’s something about the way he frowns that’s so incredibly endearing. A little crease forms between his brows, and the way he holds his lips looks almost like a pout. The great Takeda Shingen pouting, even if that’s not what he’s really doing, is so at odds with how he normally is it’s almost laughable. In fact it is laughable, she thinks as a giggle bubbles up from her before she can stop it. He raises a brow as she bursts into a fit of laughter. “Have I said something amusing?” he questions, though there’s no malice in it, only bemusement.

She manages to calm herself down enough to reply, “No, no, Milord. Forgive me, it’s just…you’re so…so cute!” And she’s laughing again, holding her sides as he stares at her in surprise.

“Cute?” he echoes incredulously. His brow furrowed in confusion he looks at her as if she’s lost her mind. But it only lasts a moment before he’s shaking his head and grinning at her.

Sensing the tension between the two of them broken she crawls over to him and sits in his lap. She cups his cheeks and he places his hands firmly on her. “So cute.” She murmurs as she lightly squeezes his cheeks between her hands and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. As she pulls away she can see the creases at the corners of his amber eyes, the telltale sign of his amusement. Being this close to him, seeing him smile and knowing she was the one that caused it makes her heart beat faster. And just like that she’s struck by just how much she loves him.

She knows she loves him, of course, but if just seeing those crinkles by his eyes is enough to make her heart race she thinks she must be truly hopeless.

Still cupping his cheeks she kisses him again. This kiss is slower, almost reverent, but kissing Lord Shingen rarely ever stayed chaste and gentle. He swipes his tongue across her lower lip lightly, testing. She willingly parts her lips and allows him to lick up into her mouth. He swallows the soft moans that escape her, a pleased purr settling deep in his chest.

She presses herself closer to him, craving his proximity, his warmth. He moves his hands from her waist to the hem of her kimono, his touch ghosting up her bare legs. When he reaches the apex of her thighs he traces the curve of her hips with his thumbs. A breathy sigh leaves her as he breaks the kiss and glides his lips to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, tugging on her neckline just enough to grant access. She feels the familiar ache of his teeth on her flesh, an ache that is quickly soothed with long, languid strokes of his tongue. Lost in the pleasure of being marked by Lord Shingen she rocks her hips against his, arching into the touch of his hands, but it’s not enough. She pulls his lips back to hers, their kisses feverish and urgent. Her skin feels too hot, his hands like branding irons on her hips. It’s been too long since he’s taken her and she can feel her arousal building, the heat radiating through her coiling low in her abdomen. She’s all too aware of his closeness, of his tongue twining with hers, and she can’t help but whimper as she feels her womanhood react to this intimacy, nearly dripping in anticipation. A primal growl rumbles in his chest as he lowers his right hand between her thighs and grazes his fingertips across her clit. “Mmn! Lord Shingen!” She cries out at the sudden, yet much needed, contact on her sensitive nub.

To her surprise he laughs, “Oho, it’s ‘Lord Shingen’ now is it? Where’s that bravado gone?” His expression softens as he slips his fingers further down, teasing her entrance. “I told you, when we’re alone, call me Harunobu.” His other hand slides to the small of her back and presses gently, nudging her closer to him. “Say it.” He whispers, lips touching hers when he speaks, voice low and needy. Ever since she found out that even he has weaknesses he never tries to be anything more than himself when the two of them are alone. Alone in his chambers at night, his hands on her body and his lips on hers he’s not Lord Takeda Shingen, he’s simply Harunobu. And he needs her to see him that way, needs her to love him and not the infallible image he projects.

“Haru…nobu…” Her voice is as low as his, hoping her love for him is evident in the way she says his name. He rewards her by finally, finally easing two fingers inside of her and claiming her lips again.

No words are needed between them now as he thrusts the two digits in and out of her. When Sayuri breaks away from his kiss to breathe she presses her forehead against his. She lifts her hips in time with the movement of his hand, earning a lustful moan from him. Her body starts to quiver with the building pleasure of his ministrations. He knows exactly what he’s doing, knows her body better than she does, and knows just where to touch her and how much pressure to apply to have her melting in his hands. And melt she does. He curls his fingers as he works them into her, caressing her inner walls leaving her panting with want. She grips his kimono tighter; presses herself closer, her hips bucking on their own. She’s so close but she doesn’t want to come undone like this, she needs to feel him inside her now, his fingers are not enough. “Please…I need you…please.”

He groans, sounding just as desperate as she feels. He removes his fingers and she whines at the loss, making him chuckle quietly and place a warm kiss on her lips. Harunobu stands, pulling her with him. “Bed.” Is all he says before leading her to the bedding, shedding the layers of her clothing in the process. She blushes fiercely as he takes in her naked form. She self-consciously starts to cover herself but he grabs her wrists and places gentle kisses to them. “Beautiful.” He breathes, his amber eyes blazing with desire. No matter how many times she’s exposed like this in front of him it never fails to make her cheeks burn, a quality he finds adorable. He pulls her back to him, crushing his lips against hers and releases her wrists in favor of undressing himself. Impatiently she pushes his kimono off his shoulders and wraps her arms around his neck, tugging lightly to pull him down with her onto the bedding.

He braces his weight on one forearm while his free hand glides down the side of her body, leaving goose bumps in his wake. She sighs, arching into his touch as he grips her thigh, squeezing gently before wrapping her leg about his waist. He rocks into her, she draws in a sharp intake of breath that breaks the kiss as her head falls back, exposing the pale expanse of her throat to his eager mouth. She can take it no more, the friction is delicious, but she needs more. She trails her hand down the smooth planes of his chest, scraping her nails when she reaches his abdomen, careful to apply enough pressure to make it pleasurable and not ticklish. Harunobu lifts his head from the crook of her neck and groans, eyes closing for a brief moment. When he opens them they are feral pools of black, the amber she loves so much just a thin ring around his pupils.

Brazenly she maintains eye contact as she curls her hand around his stiff cock. A wild hunger lights in his eyes as she begins to stroke him from base to tip. He buries the fingers of his right hand into her hair, tilting her head back. She can feel his warm breath on her lips, just barely out of reach. He doesn’t look away from her for a moment, not even when he bucks his hips into her hand, testing her resolve. Two can play at this game, she thinks as she grips him just a bit tighter, stroking harder, faster. The sound he makes is something akin to a snarl, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. He nestles himself comfortably between her hips. Sayuri arches an eyebrow at him and gives him a coquettish grin, wrapping her other leg around his waist too. Grabbing her chin with his free hand he regards her with a mixture of craving and pride. “So, my tigress has learned to play, has she?”

She opens her mouth to answer, to tell him that he brings out that playful side of her, but before she can he presses down into her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. The hand holding her face is lowered, sliding sensually down her body, caressing her curves. He shifts, disentangling himself from her just enough to reach between them. She knows it’s coming but she still gasps when she feels the tip of his cock press against her heated core. But he doesn’t enter her; instead he rubs teasing circles over her clit and ruts against her unabashedly, slicking himself in her wetness. She growls in frustration and seizing the back of his head brings his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, nipping at his lower lip. She can feel the smug bastard smirk against her lips, and in a moment of uncharacteristic bravery she lowers her hand and guides him to her entrance, rolling her hips up to meet his.

She can’t remember the number of times he’s entered her, but each time garners the same reaction from both of them. Her lips part and her head falls back, her body arching into his. He groans and holds himself still for only a moment, his composure momentarily shaken, before hilting himself in one sure thrust. His hold on her wrists slackens and she frees herself, reaching up to grip his shoulders. He pulls his hips back so that only the head of his cock remains inside her before bringing his hips flush to hers. She mewls at the exquisite stretch of having him buried within her, at the fullness she feels at these moments, as if her body was made for his.

He is not slow or gentle tonight, his lust for her bringing out the untamed beast in him he sets up a steady rhythm. With each thrust the grip on her hair tugs sharply, but it only seems to add to the thrill. Her eyes are shut, her brow furrowed, obscene sounds escape her parted lips and he thinks she’s never looked more desirable. His lover who is so quick to blush moaning shamelessly and writhing underneath him, only serving to make him want her more. He watches the way her chest heaves, the way her hips seem to arc into his on their own, seeking to take more of him in. Harunobu kisses her fiercely; coaxing her lips open under his, his tongue invades her mouth. “More…please…” she whines when they part, digging her nails into his back.

Powerless to resist the pull of her siren song he gives in to her, pounding into her mercilessly. The sound of skin slapping skin, of labored breaths and whimpered pleas are all that can be heard. He takes her like a man possessed, as if he doesn’t feel her heat around him he’ll fade away into nothingness. Her response is no less enthusiastic: begging incoherently for him to touch her, to claim her, to make her irrevocably his.

The pressure within her has reached a breaking point and she can no longer match him thrust for thrust. Feeling her sheath start to tighten around him he disentangles his hand from her hair to rub furiously at her clit. Her legs clamp around his waist, her back bowing as she gasps his name. Sayuri struggles to draw in breath as her body goes tense for a split second before the world falls away and all she knows is the heat and bliss of her release. He lunges forward, cradling the back of her head and kissing her hard, grounding her, as a primal groan not unlike his own tears its way out of her. Her body shudders and quakes beneath him, and she sinks her fingers into his flaming red hair.

When she comes back to herself she clutches him closer and begins to move with him again. His breath comes in harsh pants and his hips start to stutter. Harunobu calls her name in a thick, pleading tremor, his hips jerking against hers as he loses himself in her, spilling his life into her. He raises his hand to the back of her head brings their foreheads together. Still trembling and breathing in each other’s air, his lips brushing hers he murmurs, “You are,” he pauses, searching for the right words, “everything.” He breathes voice full of awe. He stays with her, pressed close for long moments until both their breathing and heartbeats have returned to normal.

Harunobu kisses her once more, lazily moving his lips against hers, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. Pulling away he collapses next to her with a breathless laugh. “You were right.” He admits with a sigh. When she gives him a quizzical look he smirks at her. “I have been working too hard lately.” His smirk becomes a salacious grin, his voice dropping to a suggestive purr. “Feel free to distract me anytime you like.” She bites her lip shyly, feeling herself blush. He chuckles at her reaction and wraps his arms around her, pulling her snug against his chest, like the paws of a great cat. This is where she belongs. Nothing has ever felt more right than lying in his arms, the heat of his body and the steady beat of his heart lulling her into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
